Abstract The Scripps Translational Science Institute (STSI) is the center of the Scripps Hub, formed in 2007, dedicated to accelerating individualized medicine, improving medical research and clinical care, and training the future leaders of the biomedical workforce. The Scripps hub has included The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) and Scripps Health (SH) as its principal components, along with the San Diego Supercomputer Center for its bioinformatic initiatives. In the new CTSA cycle, our partners have expanded to now include the California Institute for Medical Research (Calibr), recently made a Scripps Research Institute, and the Rady Children's Institute of Genomic Medicine (RCIGM). These 2 new partners will markedly increase our efforts for drug repurposing/ discovery and across the lifespan to the pediatric population. Digital medicine has been one of STSI's core strengths, with innovations to digitize clinical trials from end-to- end (enrollment to dissemination). Our focus on human genomics has been critical to building infrastructure at the hub, supporting many studies throughout the San Diego region including healthy aging (Wellderly), unknown diseases, molecular autopsy and rapid pathogen detection through sequencing. We received support from the CTSA Trial Innovation Network (TIN) for 2 of these projects. Recent STSI-supported projects feature a fusion of both genomics and digital medicine for mobile app development and clinical trials. An important affirmation of STSI's progress and contributions was its selection in 2016 by the NIH to be The Participant Center for the Precision Medicine Initiative (PMI) All of Us cohort. Many other aspects of the Scripps hub are undergoing remarkable growth. Our life science industry partners, which has been an essential STSI strategy, has expanded with more than 20 new collaborations over the past CTSA cycle. A few of these have led to exclusive big data analytic programs, cumulatively, with Walgreens, Withings, and Fitbit, involving tens of millions of individuals using mobile device sensors. Community engagement research at the Scripps hub has blossomed with 3 new RO1 grants that build on our track record of working with underrepresented minorities in San Diego County and expertise in digital medicine technology. Our inter-hub collaborations and active participation in the CTSA Consortium have markedly increased, as have our educational and training initiatives. We have developed new initiatives to further enhance workforce diversity and entrepreneurial training. These efforts are newly complemented by the Scripps Research Biosciences College that will begin enrolling undergraduate students for a baccalaureate degree next year.